


Gone For a Week

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [8]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Perhaps it was actually possible for a wolf to miss a certain rooster.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Gone For a Week

Getting a random kiss out of the blue from the cop of all people was always a major shock for Sanosuke, even though they lived together and pretty much in both of their circles were aware that something was going on between them.    
  
Pulling back to break from the abrupt kiss to raise an eyebrow in confusion and catch a glance at Saitou, Sanosuke hesitated when he was met with a conflicted look. Did he do something to anger Saitou? Maybe not...he wasn’t getting tackled into a fight. So why-    
  
Saitou destroyed any of the thoughts he had by pushing him further against the office wall and forced their tongues to tangle together in a battle of sorts. Though he was still unsure why this was happening, Sanosuke found his hands settling down to grip the back of Saitou’s coat and silently urge him closer as the kiss continued.    
  
But of course, everything done was on Saitou’s terms and he felt the need to do so, he broke the kiss with the fist-fighter.    
  
“Ha….ha…” Struggling to catch his breath, Sanosuke reached up to cup the wolf’s cheek. “I’m not gonna complain, but want to explain what that was all about?”    
  
“...I haven’t seen you in a week.” Was the only curt response he got in turn.    
  
“...well yeah, I went training with Kenshin out in the countryside...but I told you that I was gonna be gone.”    
  
“...it was unexpectedly quiet.”    
  
“Yeah?” Sanosuke couldn’t help but grin. “You could just say you missed me.”    
  
“And stroke your ego? I’d rather not.”    
  
“Aw, be nice Jime~ I missed you too~”    
  
“Hn.” 


End file.
